If Nothing Else, I've Got You
by Felix Canis
Summary: Sam and Frodo are comfortable lovers...but what happens when one of them becomes involved in a love triangle? rated for sexual language, suggested rape. (no graphic details.)


If Nothing Else, I've Got You  
  
Rating: PG-13, borderline R, for strong angst, evil elves, blackmail, and implied sex (key word: implied. I promise I will not go into unnecessary graphic details.)  
  
Summary: Frodo and Sam are comfortable lovers. But when Frodo becomes one end of a love triangle, what happens to Sam? Frodo/Sam slash, will be two other pairings.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm JRR Tolkien, back from the dead, writing stories on Fanfiction.Net, where I will make no money whatsoever, when I could just publish this and make millions. Really, I am. No matter that I'm a thirteen- year-old, and a female to boot, but I'm really Tolkien. Really, I am. Don't believe me? Hey! Where are you going?!  
  
Author's Notes: this is for "me" (you know who you are.), as are all of my romances. umm.thanks to a lot of great musicians, who've helped me get into my moods for fanfiction writing, and, obviously, to JRR Tolkien, for creating such wonderful characters for us fanfic authors to mess with. Ummm..lots of time and POV jumps, so it might be confusing at times. Just bear with me.  
  
~*~  
  
When Mr. Gandalf said I was to go with Mr. Frodo on this mission, I had no idea what I was in for. I'm not regretting coming, though, because I want to be with him every step of the way, to the very fires of Mount Doom. I can't bear the thought of what would have happened if I had let him go off alone and he hadn't come back.  
  
As the cold winds bit me, I snuggled closer to his side, wrapping one arm around him. In his sleep, he turned to face me, and I smiled at the sight of his peacefully sleeping face, a sight I hadn't seen for a while. I brought my left arm over to cup his face in my hand, and placed a gentle kiss on his slightly open lips. His mouth curled slightly into a smile and he licked his lips. To see him smile like that can make my day on such a journey as this. I can't know if it will be the last time I'll ever get to see him smile, and I can't help wondering if we'll make it through the night. He shivered slightly and I pulled his blankets up further to tuck them in around him, then settle back down, watching him.  
  
His face then turned to a look of fear, of angry confusion, and I know he is having another one of his nightmares. The Ring's power over him has been growing since Rivendell, and I fear for his safety. Gently, I shook his shoulder a bit, to wake him. He did not immediately respond, but the look gradually faded from his face and his eyes opened to look up at me.  
  
"Oh, Sam," he said softly, putting an arm around me and burying his face in my shoulder.  
  
"Shhh. Mr. Frodo, it'll be alright."  
  
He looked at me for a moment, and then settled back down, considerably closer to me, I noticed.  
  
"Of course it will be, Sam. I've got you." He smiled, and I covered his lips in a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aragorn," I whispered. I could see his dark outline shift.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Your turn for watch."  
  
I then stepped over Merry and Pippin, and then proceeded to step over an entwined Sam and Frodo, after smiling at how beautiful they looked together.  
  
Aragorn moved right behind me, thinking I would not know he was there. I'm an elf! How could a man, even a Ranger, sneak up on me?  
  
"Legolas," he breathes. I turn to face him, as we are about twenty feet from camp.  
  
"Yes?" I ask, just as quietly.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
"I can't," I say, telling the truth.  
  
"And why not? You'll need it. We're coming to Moria soon, and you'll need to be alert."  
  
"Why not?" I echoed. I swallowed a bit and gathered my nerves. I moved in a little closer, so our faces are just inches apart.  
  
"I've had my eye on a certain Ranger for some time, that's why not."  
  
I leaned forward and took his lips in mine, enthralled in the ecstasy that I never thought I'd be able to enjoy. I moved to wrap him in my arms, but he stepped away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"I know you've got your eye on the hobbit, Aragorn."  
  
He looked a bit shocked and I went on.  
  
"Don't you see? He's in love with Sam. He'll never love you, he'll reject you if he finds out."  
  
The Ranger looked down, defeated.  
  
"If you choose to be with me-" I stepped closer to put a hand on his face.  
  
"If you'd choose me over a hobbit who would never love you back, I could make you happy. I could love you like you need to be loved." Then I moved to press my body against his, and he stepped back again. I turned so my back was to him and said my line.  
  
"Or maybe you'd prefer it if I just told him."  
  
"No," he said, stepping forward. "No, I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?" I asked, with as smirk. I turned to face him once more.  
  
"Yes, anything. Anything you want. Just don't tell him."  
  
"And what if I said I wanted you, Ranger?"  
  
He shuddered and stayed silent, and I began to walk towards Frodo and Sam.  
  
"No!" he said softly, pulling me back.  
  
"Anything I want?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly, and I knew I'd won. I looked around to make sure no one was awake, and pushed him back into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, we packed up. As I had said to Legolas the night before, we were soon coming to Moria, so everyone was on edge. Even Merry and Pippin snapped at each other a few times. I tried to keep my eyes off Legolas, who was always standing near Frodo and smiling at me. I tried to keep my mind off last night, because it made me sick how easily I was bent to Legolas' will. I wasn't fit to be King of Gondor, I wasn't fit to even be on this quest. I felt dirty for what had happened, that I had let my feelings for Frodo and Legolas' will distract my loyalty to Arwen.  
  
How could it ever go back to the way it was?  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Frodo and everyone were so upset when Mr. Gandalf fell that I didn't even notice when the elf approached me. He sat down next to me just as I was about to go to Mr. Frodo.  
  
"Sam", he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, then leaned in to whisper something in my ear. I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be happening. Mr. Frodo would never do that... Would he? Maybe the Ring had driven him mad. how could he do that to me?  
  
The elf left, and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I got up, blinking, and walked to Frodo. I put an arm around him and asked if he was okay. He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I pulled him close to me. After a minute, he pulled back, dried his eyes, took my hand in his, and walked us back to the others.  
  
Later that night, I sat in the forest of Lothlorien, unable to sleep. I was thinking about what the elf had said when I felt a hand- Mr. Frodo's hand- come up and wrap around my neck, pulling me down to lay next to him. He wrapped me in his arms, and I returned the gesture.  
  
"Sam," he breathed the word, and there was a certain emotion in the word- a mix of fear, of desperation, of remorse.  
  
"Shh, Mr. Frodo, it'll be okay."  
  
"But.Sam."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Sam, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
My heart pounded, and I wondered if what the elf had said was true.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" I asked, maybe a little too quickly.  
  
"I love you, Sam."  
  
How long had it been since he'd said that? We'd been together for a long time, but he rarely said those three words, choosing to voice his affection in different ways. I paused before deciding to ask him about what the elf had said.  
  
"That elf-"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas. said that.said."  
  
"Said what, Sam?"  
  
"That you. and.and."  
  
"Me and what?"  
  
"He.. he said that you and.Strider."  
  
"What did he say about Strider and I?" he asked, slightly curious, but not sounding defensive.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Frodo. I love you, too."  
  
I lay on my back and he lay by my side, clasping me in a half-hug. I hadn't said it. I wouldn't be able to ask him.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas smiled in the darkness, hearing Sam and Frodo's exchanges. Sam wouldn't be able to ask him, he was too shy to question his lover's faithfulness to his face. If he could push Sam to be just a little more upset over this, he would be distracted and overly suspicious. Then, when Frodo became upset because of his lover's distant behavior, he could tell Aragorn that Frodo had suspicions about Aragorn's affections, causing Aragorn to look for comfort. And Legolas would be there, to willingly give the comfort he needed. The man would be his, and willingly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas hissed. They had fallen into a pattern on the nights where Legolas and Aragorn would take watch. Legolas would wake Aragorn up when it was time for him to do his watch, and then would coerce Aragorn into giving him pleasure a ways off into the forest. Aragorn rolled onto his side and got up. Instead of walking with his usual hesitant lag, however, he seemed to walk with a purpose.  
  
When we had walked a safe distance into the forest, Aragorn stopped me and smiled seductively. He circled me, never taking his eyes off me. He stopped behind me, and pulled all my hair behind my back so he could lean forward and whisper into my ear, his hot breath tickling me.  
  
"Legolas," he breathed, "You are truly. amazingly. wonderfully. beautiful."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed my neck lightly, and then moved over so my shoulder was facing his chest. He continued to place light kisses on my neck, making me shiver. He moved up to trace my jawbone, and then moved in to kiss me deeply just above my collarbone. He circled around me again and put his arms around me, resuming his affections. I let go of a soft whimper and felt his arms withdraw, and I heard his hands fiddling with something. I took a guess at what he was fiddling with and felt a constricting feeling in my chest. I took a deep, shuddering breath and closed my eyes, waiting to feel his arms around me again.  
  
In a few minutes, I felt his left hand snake around my waist, and wondered why it was only his left hand. I soon found out as I felt a cold, metal blade held up to my throat.  
  
"Move or make a sound and I slit your throat, elf," he whispered harshly.  
  
"Now, Prince, we're going to have a little talk. You want me to be your makeshift consort, and I think you're the foulest creature ever to walk Arda. I somehow don't get the impression that this relationship will work. Now. how do you want this to end? I give you this choice; you give up trying to force me to love you and keep your cursed mouth shut, or they'll never find your body."  
  
I moved slightly away from the blade, and he responded by pressing it closer to me, making a thin trickle of blood go down my neck.  
  
"I assume we understand each other."  
  
I nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes," I said hoarsely.  
  
"Good." He pushed me off in the direction of camp.  
  
"Get some sleep, Legolas, you're gonna need it."  
  
~*~  
  
It was eating me up. I had to talk to Mr. Frodo. He had, more than once, asked me what was wrong, and I couldn't stand lying to him any longer. I just didn't know if I'd be able to keep the edge of fear and anger out of my voice. I had more fear, though- fear that he'd forsaken me for someone else, fear of life without him. I wouldn't be able to live, I knew that. I also feared what would happen to him- Strider had an elf maiden waiting for him back in Rivendell, from what I'd heard, and I didn't know how long their relationship would last, if indeed it did exist. If he was happy with Strider, and then Strider left him for his elf lady, I knew Mr. Frodo would be upset. I had once vowed that I'd never leave Mr. Frodo's side, no matter what, and I intended to stick by that.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam has been very odd lately. He's been not as overly protective as usual, and seems very depressed. He hasn't stuck by me as much as usual, and I am afraid of this unusual behavior. What is it? Just when I need him, suddenly he's distant. I must talk to him. I need his support to go on with this quest. I wish that we could be back in the Shire, having left the matter of the Ring to powerful people, who might have destroyed the Ring by now, people who wouldn't fail and die for a stupid mission that will never succeed. Even though I am glad to have him on this mission to comfort me when the grief just becomes too much, I would have preferred it if he had stayed behind in the Shire, where he'd be safe from harm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sam," Frodo said, shaking me out of my dreams. "Your turn for watch."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Frodo." He winced, I saw, in the darkness. "You can get rest now. You'll need it soon."  
  
"No, Sam. I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" I asked softly.  
  
"You've not been yourself lately."  
  
"I-" I was cut off by a finger to my lips.  
  
"Come with me. I want to talk about this in private, where no one can overhear us." He kissed me quickly on my cheek, took my hand, pulled me to my feet, and led me into the forest.  
  
Once we had gone a considerable distance into the forest, he wrapped me in his arms and put his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You think I'm with Aragorn," he said softly into my shoulder. It was not a question, but a statement. I grimaced and nodded.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"The elf said you were,"  
  
"Well, that awful elf was lying." He pulled back to look me in the eye, and I found that tears were rolling down his face. "I'd never leave you, Sam."  
  
"Oh, Frodo," I said. I pulled him back into my arms, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry.I just."  
  
"Shh. I'm just worried about you. You seem so.distant. I find myself sleeping next to you and feeling like you're miles away. missing you when you're right next to me."  
  
"Frodo, I."  
  
"Sam, I just need to say this. You are, and have always been, my first love, my only love, and the one thing that can sometimes keep me from giving into the Ring. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
My shoulder suddenly felt wet and I realized he was crying as he talked. I hugged him tighter.  
  
"Never let me go, Sam?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: okay, this was really quick, I know. No, there will not be another chapter. I just...well, I dunno. It got over quickly. So, yeah... REVIEW, please! 


End file.
